1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jacks, and more particularly to a collapsible pump jack for lifting snowmobiles, ATVs and the like that are stuck in snow, mud, or other terrain.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common problem with snowmobiles is that they often become entrenched in dry, lightly packed snow when the rear end of the snowmobile sinks downwardly, forming a rut in the snow pack. When this occurs, the more one tries to drive the vehicle out of the rut, the deeper it sinks into the rut. Trying to free the vehicle by pushing or picking the snowmobile up out of a rut is not easy because typical snowmobiles weigh approximately five hundred pounds or more. Further, under extreme weather conditions and in remote locations, one's life may depend on the ability to lift a snowmobile from a rut.
Similar problems may occur with an All Terrain Vehicle (ATV) or a four-wheel drive vehicle when operated off-road, either when used in the snow, or over terrain that simply lacks sufficient traction. Thus, a collapsible pump jack solving the aforementioned problems is desired.